inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Inuyasha Dimension Shift
Plot Campaign 風 (The Third Sign: the Revival of Sentient Swords) Four years after the Neo-Babylon Crisis, rumors of a GUARDIAN who was presumed to be killed in action by the hands of the Bioterrorist and creator of a demonic-based bioweapon, Olga Gyane, has become the newest host for the Accursed Sword known as Soul Edge and now goes by the nickname Safir Djævelen. Yet Harmony, one of the survivors of the Crisis, has permanently become a half-demon (半妖 hanyou) due to the effects of the D-Virus now running through her veins. Meanwhile Soul Calibur has just recently awakened from her centuries of slumber and is now seeking Ariel to kill the new Nightmare and destroy the evil sword. Even with the chaos that was caused by the invasion of the Fallen Sons of Paradise, Inuyasha must find away to break the Mexican Standoff that will be caused by both swords before it is too late. Campaign 林 (The Fourth Sign: the Resurrection of an old Nemesis) TBD Campaign 火 (The Fifth Sign: the Corruption of a Tournament) TBD Campaign 山 (The Sixth Sign: Completion of the Azure Triangle) TBD Campaign 地 (The Seventh Sign: Smelting of the Devil's Blade) TBD Campaign ハルマゲドン (Armageddon) TBD Rankings Dark Oak * Beginner (10th Kyu) Light Oak * 9th Kyu (Weapon Unlock) * 8th Kyu * 7th Kyu * 6th Kyu * 5th Kyu * 4th Kyu * 3rd Kyu * 2nd Kyu * 1st Kyu Steel * 1st Dan (Weapon Unlock) (Costume Unlock) (Colors 5 & 6 Unlock) * 2nd Dan * 3rd Dan * 4th Dan * 5th Dan * 6th Dan Metallic Teal * Disciple (7th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Costume Unlock) (Colors 7 & 8 Unlock) * Mentor (8th Dan) * Master (9th Dan) * Grand Master (10th Dan) Dark Green * Hunter (11th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Costume Unlock) (Colors 9 & 10 Unlock) * Raider (12th Dan) * Barbarian (13th Dan) * Savage (14th Dan) Green * Brawler (15th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Colors 11 & 12 Unlock) * Marauder (16th Dan) * Fighter (17th Dan) * Berserker (18th Dan) Yellow * Warrior (19th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Colors 13 & 14 Unlock) * Avenger (20th Dan) * Duelist (21st Dan) * Pugilist (22nd Dan) Yellow-Orange * Assassin (23rd Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Colors 15 & 16 Unlock) * Shatterer (24th Dan) * Ravager (25th Dan) * Plunderer (26th Dan) Orange * Vanquisher (27th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Colors 17 & 18 Unlock) * Destroyer (28th Dan) * Conqueror (29th Dan) * Savior (30th Dan) Red * Genbu (31st Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Colors 19 & 20 Unlock) * Byakko (32nd Dan) * Seiryu (33rd Dan) * Suzaku (34th Dan) Blue * Fujin (35th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Colors 21 & 22 Unlock) * Raijin (36th Dan) * Yaksa (37th Dan) * Majin (38th Dan) * Toshin (39th Dan) * Ryujin (40th Dan) Purple * Knight (41st Dan) (Unlimited Character and Special Modes Unlock) (Colors 23 & 24 Unlock) * Baron (42nd Dan) * Count (43rd Dan) * Duke (44th Dan) * Despot (45th Dan) * Prince (46th Dan) * King (47th Dan) * High King (48th Dan) * King of Kings (49th Dan) * Emperor (50th Dan) Gold * Warrior Baron (51st Dan) (Colors 25 & 26 Unlock) * Warrior Count (52nd Dan) * Warrior Duke (53rd Dan) * Warrior Despot (54th Dan) * Warrior Prince (55th Dan) * Warrior King (56th Dan) * Warrior High King (57th Dan) * Warrior Emperor (58th Dan) * Warrior Lord (59th Dan) * Warrior God (60th Dan) (Color 27 Unlock) * True Warrior God (100th Dan) (Color 28 Unlock) * Elite Warrior God (1000th Dan) (Color 29 Unlock) * Warrior God Prime (??? Dan) (Color 30 Unlock) Control Schemes (IZMs) Technical T-IZM SC-IZM VF-IZM DOA-IZM SF-IZM BB-IZM Stylish STYL-IZM Tactical TACT-IZM Rage Types Power Type Speed Type Armor Type Agility Type Arcanum Type Playable Characters First Shift Starting Characters * Inuyasha (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Harmony (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Dante (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Olga Gyane (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Sesshoumaru (SC-IZM shifts to T-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Kazuya Mishima (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * NIna Williams (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Lars Alexandersson (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Ling Xiaoyu (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jin Kazama (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Taki (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Isabella Valentine "Ivy" (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Sophitia Alexandra (SC-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Siegfried Schtauffen (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Akira Yuki (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Pai Chan (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jean Kujo (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Sarah Bryant (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jacky Bryant (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Kasumi (DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Ryu Hayabusa (DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Hitomi (DOA-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Hayate (DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Ayane (DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Ryu (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Chun-Li (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Alex (SF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Crimson Viper (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Ken Masters (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Rachel Alucard (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Noel Vermillion (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Jin Kisaragi (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) Unlockable Characters * Kouga (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Miroku (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Melody (VF-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) * Sango (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Shippo (SC-IZM shifts to DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Hwoarang (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Steve Fox (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Yoshimitsu (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Emille de Rochefort "Lili" (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Asuka Kazama (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Kilik (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Maxi (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Chai Xianghua (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Voldo (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Astaroth (SC-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Kage-Maru (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Vanessa Lewis (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Goh Hinogami (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Wolf Hawkfield (VF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Jeffry McWild (VF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Helena Douglas (DOA-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Bayman (DOA-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Zack (DOA-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Leifang (DOA-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jann Lee (DOA-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Guile (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Balrog (M. Bison in Japan) (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * M.Bison (Vega in Japan) (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Vega (Balrog in Japan) (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Cammy (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Iron Tager (BB-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Litchi Faye-Ling (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Carl Clover (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Bang Shishigami (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Taokaka (BB-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Marshall Law (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Paul Phoenix (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Julia Chang (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Bryan Fury (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * King (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Craig Marduk (T-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Bob (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Sonic the Hedgehog (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Miles "Tails" Prower (DOA-IZM) (Agility Rage Type) * Knuckles the Echidna (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Charlie Nash (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Tira (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Lei-Fei (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Cassandra Alexandra (SC-IZM) * Lee Chaolan (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Laura Matsuda (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Aeon Calcos (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Makoto Nanaya (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Decapre (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Cammy's Stage 6 Rival) * Sergei Dragunov (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Miguel Caballero Rojo (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Tina Armstrong (DOA-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Bass Armstrong (DOA-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Leo Kilesen (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Akira Yuki's Stage 6 Rival) * Heihachi Mishima (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Stage 4 Sub-Boss if Bonus Stage 1 is cleared) * Algol (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Stage 7 Sub-Boss as Algol then Unlimited Algol if Bonus Stage 2 is cleared) * Ogre (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Stage 7 Sub-Boss as Ogre then Unlimited True Ogre if Bonus Stage 2 is not cleared) * Baek Doo San (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Hwoarang's Stage 6 Rival) * Kokonoe (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Sesshoumaru's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Hakumen (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Campaign 風 Stage 8 Sub-Boss as Hakumen then Unlimited Hakumen) * Anna Williams (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Replaces Hakumen as Nina's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Lau Chan (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Replaces Hakumen as Pai and Olga's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Arista (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Replaces Hakumen as Ariel, Eric, and Nightmare's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Ariel (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss as Ariel then Unlimited Ariel) * Nightmare (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss as Eric then Unlimited Nightmare) * Charade (Mimics All Characters) (Power Rage Type) * Kunpaektu (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Melody and Hwoarang's Campaign 風 Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Christie Monteiro (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Sonic's Stage 3 Rival) * Eddy Gordo (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Christie Monteiro's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Raphael Sorel (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Sonic and Devil Sonic's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Azrael (BB-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Jin Kazama's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Theta -No. 08- (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Eric's Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss) * Kappa -No. 10- (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Ariel's Campaign 風 Possible Final Boss) * Lambda -No. 11- (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Nightmare's Campaign 風 Possible Final Boss) * Dural (A-Dural) (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Extra Boss if a Continue is used or Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are not cleared) * Akuma (Gouki in Japan) (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Extra Boss if a Continue is not used and either Bonus Stage 1 or 2 are cleared or if a Continue is used and Nine, Jun or Danneggiato is defeated.) * Gouken (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Extra Boss if a Continue is not used, and Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are cleared or if a Continue is used, either Bonus Stage 1 or 2 are cleared and Nine, Jun or Danneggiato is defeated.) * Olcadan (Mimics all characters) (Power Rage Type) (Labyrinth Mode Final Dungeon Boss) Alter-Egos * Demon Inuyasha (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Inuyasha's First Alter-Ego) * Human Inuyasha (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Inuyasha's Second Alter-Ego) * Demon Harmony (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Harmony's First Alter-Ego) * Human Harmony (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Harmony's Second Alter-Ego) * Devil Jin (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Jin Kazama's Alter-Ego) * Evil Ryu (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Ryu's Alter-Ego) * Mu -No. 12- (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Noel's Alter-Ego) (Extra Boss if a Continue is not used, Algol is fought, all wins up to the Final Stage are straight victories and Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are cleared or if a Continue is used, Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are cleared and Nine, Jun or Danneggiato is defeated.) * Devil Sonic (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Sonic's Alter-Ego) * True Ogre (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Ogre's Alter-Ego) * Devil Ariel (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Ariel's Alter-Ego) * Prince Eric (SC-IZM shifts to DOA-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Nightmare's Alter Ego) * Ein (DOA-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Hayate's Alter Ego) * Violet (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) (Lee's Alter Ego) * Alpha-01 (BB-IZM) (Kikyo's Alter-Ego) (Replaces Dural, Akuma, Gouken and Mu-12 as the Extra Boss with Susanoo if a Continue is not used, Algol is fought, all wins up to the Final Stage are straight victories and Nine, Jun or Danneggiato is the Final Boss) (Ultra Rare) (Unlocks Kikyo and Terumi) (Unplayable until Final Shift) * Susanoo (BB-IZM) (Terumi's Alter-Ego) (Replaces Dural, Akuma, Gouken and Mu-12 as the Extra Boss with Alpha-01 if a Continue is not used, Algol is fought, all wins up to the Final Stage are straight victories and Nine, Jun or Danneggiato is the Final Boss) (Ultra Rare) (Unlocks Kikyo and Terumi) (Unplayable until Final Shift) Rare Characters * Patroklos Alexander (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Z.W.E.I. (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Taria de Castillo (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Viola (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Pyrrha Alexandra (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Morrigan Aensland (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Felicia (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Juri Han (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Fought with Relius Clover) (Rare yet commonly fought as Carl's Stage 8 Sub-Boss with Relius) * Relius Clover (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Fought with Juri Han) (Rare yet commonly fought as Carl's Stage 8 Sub-Boss with Juri) * Dampierre (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Ethan Waber (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Karen Erra (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Hyuga Ryght (SC-IZM (Speed Rage Type)) * Urien (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Replaces Hakumen and Scourge as Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Nine the Phantom (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Replaces Eric/Nightmare as a Possible Final Boss) * Jun Kazama (T-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Replaces Ariel as a Possible Final Boss) (Unknown replaces Unlimited Jun) * Master Raven (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Kazumi Mishima (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Replaces Heihachi as Stage 4 Sub-Boss) * Necalli (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Nu -No. 13- (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Ariel's, Eric, Nightmare, and Ragna's Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss) * Naoto Kurogane (BB-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Zero (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Bahn (VF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Mokujin (Mimics Hand-to-Hand Characters) (Power Rage Type) (Replaces Algol and Ogre as Stage 7 Sub-Boss) * Edge Master (Mimics Weapon-Centered Characters) (Power Rage Type) (Rare yet commonly fought as Kilik's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Touga (Inu no Taisho) (Mimics Male Characters) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Replaces Algol and Ogre as Stage 7 Sub-Boss) (Super Rare) * Elysium (Beatrice Portinari) (Mimics Female Characters) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Replaces Algol and Ogre as Stage 7 Sub-Boss) (Super Rare) * Es (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Super Rare) * Kikyo (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Unlocked when Susanoo and Alpha-01 are defeated) * Yuuki Terumi (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Unlocked when Susanoo and Alpha-01 are defeated) * Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Replaces Hakumen, Arista and Scourge as Stage 8 Sub-Boss) (Super Rare) Second Shift Additional Starting Characters * Chris Redfield (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Kagura (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Onigumo (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Hakudoshi (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jill Valentine (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * G-JACK (T-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Bruce Irvin (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Alisa Bosconovitch (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Zafina (T-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Lei Wulong (T-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Seong Mi-na (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Talim (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Cervantes de Leon (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Hildegard "Hilde" von Krone (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Hong Yun-seong (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Christie Valentine (DOA-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton (DOA-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Rig (DOA-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Momiji (DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Rachel (DOA-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Dhalsim (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Rashid (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Sagat (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * F.A.N.G. (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Karin Kanzuki (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Arakune (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Kagura Mutsuki (BB-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Hazama (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Hibiki Kohaku (BB-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Bullet (BB-IZM) (Power Rage Type) Additional Alter-Egos * Leila Crystale (T-IZM) (Theta-08's Alter-Ego) * Tukena Kuranami (T-IZM) (Kappa-10's Alter-Ego) * Izayoi (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Tsubaki's Alter-Ego) Unlockable Characters * Kohaku (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Hikaryu Mikuna (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Heiderna Lionheart (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Hayomi Bimbigami (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Kevin Vermillion (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * D.D. (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Silver the Hedgehog (VF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Rook (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Blaze the Cat (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Ingrid (SF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Ayato Kitsurugi (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Shadow the Hedgehog (VF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Rouge the Bat (VF-IZM) (Agility Rage Type) * E-123 Omega (VF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Zasalamel (SC-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Cody Travers (SF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Guy (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Mike Haggar (SF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Poison (SF-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Hugo (SF-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) * Bayonetta (VF-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Shamira (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Matilda Carter (SC-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Akihito Kurama (BB-IZM) (Power Rage Type) * Scourge the Hedgehog (VF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Campaign 林 Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Naraku (BB-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) (Possible Campaign 林 Final Boss) * Albert Wesker (SC-IZM) (Power Rage Type) (Possible Campaign 林 Final Boss) * Combot (Customizable) Rare Characters * Danneggiato (SC-IZM) (Armor Rage Type) (Replaces Wesker and Naraku as the Campaign 林 Final Boss) * Jubei (BB-IZM) (Speed Rage Type) * Jeanne (VF-IZM) (Arcanum Rage Type) * Dante Alighieri (BB-IZM) (Power Rage Type) Creation/Customization Custom Character Races Standard Races Human Newman Cast Beast Dewman Mobian Demon Angel Chao Assist Types Attack Defense Speed Agility Vitality Heat Overdrive Jewel Types Garnet (Health) Agate (Attack Power) Onyx (Defensive Power) Iolite (Heat Gauge) Emerald (Photon Energy) Kyanite (Seithr Gauge) Tiger's Eye (Overdrive) Aventurine (Meseta) Peridot (Mobility) Diamond (All Abilities) Stages First Shift Single-Tiered * Border of the Afterlife (Underworld) (Open with Ring Out) * Varubtuke Source (Between Wadatsumi and Kazamotsu, Earth) (Infinite) * Manji Blossoms (Japan, Earth) (Infinite) * Crimson Aurora (Unknown, Earth) (Parially Walled with Ring Out) (Wall Hazard) * The Tears and Cries of God (Florence, Italy, Earth) (Walled) (Special Hazard) * Proving Grounds (Himalayas, Earth) (Open with Ring Out) * Dilapidated Subway (New York City, New York, Earth) (Partially Walled with Ring Out) (Environmental Hazard) * Hero King's Chamber (Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Walled with Ring Out) (Walled Hazard) (Algol's Stage) * Raver's Pavilion (Raivun City, Parum) (Walled with Ring Out) (Floor and Wall Hazard) (Wall Break) * Dead Woods (Unknown, Earthrealm) (Walled) (Charged Strike Hazard) (Super Rare) * Grave Marker of Bases (Ibukido, Earth) (Walled) (Dural's Stage) * Sunset Ruins (Ibukido, Earth) (Partially Walled with Ring out) * Jigoku (Inferno) (Infinite) (Akuma's Stage) * Rengoku (Purgatorio) (Infinite) (Gouken's Stage) * Tengoku (Paradiso) (Infinite) (Mu-12's Stage) * Krossroads (Netherrealm) (Partially Walled with Ring Out) (Charged Strike and Wall Hazards) (Super Rare) (Scorpion's Stage) * Arena (CLAD-5) (Walled) (Random Wall and Floor Hazards (Both are present on Match Point)) * Grand Carnival ~ Circus (Kagutsuchi, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Infinite) () (Juri and Relius's Stage) * Virtual Space (Training Stage) (Customizable) * Forbidden Gates (Unknown) (Es's Stage) (Infinite) * Sealed Gate (Kagutsuchi, Earth) (Infinite) (Hakumen's Stage) Multi-Tiered * Ancient Citadel (Germany, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Walled) * Fireworks over Barcelona (Barcelona, Spain, Earth) (Walled with Balcony Break) → (Walled) (Vega's Stage) * Oceanica (North Atlantic Ocean, Denmark, Earth) (Walled with Floor Break) → (Walled) (Wall and Floor Hazard) * Prison of the Innocents (Unknown) (Walled with Cliffhanger) → (Partially Walled with Ring Out) * Apocalyptic Warzone (Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Walled with Balcony Break) → (Low Walled with Floor Break and Freefall) (Special Hazard) → (Walled) (Environmental and Wall Hazards) * Hailing Downtown (Yabiko, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Walled) (Environmental Hazard) * Moonlit Wilderness (United Kingdom, Earth) (Walled with Wall Break and Balcony Break) → (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Infinite) * Flow (South America, Earth) (Walled with Freefall and Cliffhanger to Primal) * Primal (South America, Earth) (Walled with Wall Break to Sanctuary) (Floor Hazard) * Sanctuary (South America, Earth) (Walled with Wall Break to Primal) (Floor and Charged Strike Hazard) (Ogre's Stage) * Glamorous Casino (Las Vegas, Nevada, Earth) (Walled with Balcony Break and Floor Break) (Charged Strike Hazard) → (Walled with Ring Out) (Charged Strike Hazard) * Danger Zone (Kahoolawe, Hawaii, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) (Floor Hazard) * Christiansborg Siege (Copenhagen, Denmark, Earth (Between Astral Chaos and at Copenhagen, Denmark, Earth on Match Point)) (Walled with Cliffhanger) → (Infinite) (Infinite on Match Point) (Charged Strike Hazard) (Ariel, Eric, and Nightmare's Stage) * Lost World (Venezuela, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) (Some with Floor Hazard) * Mishima Estate (Japan, Earth) (Walled with Floor Break) → (Walled with Balcony Break) → (Walled) (Charged Strike Hazard) (Heihachi and Kazumi's Stage) * Astral Chaos (Astral Chaos) (Open with Freefall) → (Partially Walled with Freefall) * Tower of Glory (Between Astral Chaos and Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Low Walled with Balcony Break) (Becomes Ring Out on Match Point) → (Walled with Balcony Break) (Becomes Ring Out on Match Point) * Dungeon of Fraud (8th Circle, Inferno) (Open with Freefall and Ring Out) (Charged Strike Hazard) (Alpha-01 and Susanoo's Stage) (Unavailable until Final Shift) * Virtual Space (Training Stage) (Customizable) Second Shift * Tricell Laboratory (Kijuju, West Africa, Earth) (Walled with Cliffhanger) → (Walled) (Environmental and Charged Strike Hazard) (Wesker and Naraku's Stage) * Demonic Nest -AREA 28- (Kagutsuchi, Earth) (Walled with Ring Out) (Environmental and Charged Strike Hazard) (Arakune and Onigumo's Stage) * Kanzuki Estate (Japan, Earth) (Walled with Ring Out) (Karin's Stage) * Ocean Graveyard (Bermuda Triangle, Earth) (Walled with Floor Break and Ring Out) → (Walled) (Cervantes's Stage) * Scramble (Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Walled with Cliffhanger) → (Walled) (Environmental and Charged Strike Hazard) * Violet Systems Test Area (Bahamas) (Walled) * Projects Mansion (New York City, New York, Earth) (Walled with Floor Break) → (Walled) (Wall and Charged Strike Hazard) * Abandoned Backstreets (Ibukido, Earth) (Walled) (Scourge's Stage) * Metropolis of Wind (Philippines) (Partially Walled with Ring Out) (Talim's Stage) * Thorned Dominion (Silk Road) (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Open with Ring Out) (Shamira's Stage) * Abandoned Clock Tower (Rub' al Khali, Saudi Arabia, Earth) (Open with Ring Out) (Charged Strike Hazard) (Zasalamel's Stage) Music Themes Characters * Aoki Yasei o Daite II (Inuyasha) * Sapphire Lore (Harmony) * Devils Never Cry III (Dante P1) * Never Surrender II (Dante P2) * Princess of the Damned (Olga Gyane) * Gou II (Sesshoumaru) * Emotionless Passion II (Kazuya Mishima) * Nina Williams II (Nina Williams) * Verde II (Lars Alexandersson) * Ling Xiaoyu II (Ling Xiaoyu) * Jin Kazama II (Jin Kazama) * The Invisible Blade II (Heishiro Mitsurugi) * The Cursed Image III (Taki) * Without the Blessing of Fate II (Ivy) * Fearless Eyes II (Sophitia Alexandra) * Till Fate Writes My Epitaph II (Siegfried Schtauffen) * Ride the Tiger II (Akira Yuki) * Star From H.K. II (Pai Chan) * Silver Beast (Jean Kujo) * Black Cat Moon II (Sarah Bryant) * Escape II (Jacky Bryant) * Junsuisa ~ the reincarnation of Ketsui no Toki (Kasumi) * The Shooted III (Ryu Hayabusa) * Turn on the Lights II (Hitomi) * The Wind is Howling II (Hayate) * Tehu-Tehu III (Ayane) * Ryu VI (Ryu) * Chun-Li VI (Chun-Li) * Jazzy NYC 201X (Alex) * Crimson Viper II (Crimson Viper) * Ken VI (Ken Masters) * Rebellion III (Ragna the Bloodedge) * Queen of Rose III (Rachel Alucard) * Condemnation Wings III (Tsubaki Yayoi) * Bullet Dance III (Noel Vermillion) * Lust SIN III (Jin Kisaragi) * Stalking Wolves II (Kouga) * Kaze no Naka e II (Miroku) * ??? (Melody) * Kaze no Naka e II (Sango) * ??? (Shippo) * Hwoarang II (Hwoarang) * ??? (Steve Fox) * The Headshaker II (Yoshimitsu) * ??? (Asuka Kazama) * Pink Pop II (Lili) * Samsara: The Wheel of Eternity II (Kilik) * Let My Soul Burn II (Maxi) * Water Dance II (Chai Xianghua) * Chainless Disaster II (Astaroth) * Amid the Pure Insanity II (Voldo) * Secret Rule Without Mercy II (Kage-Maru) * Cutting Edge II (Vanessa Lewis) * (Goh Hinogami) * Fisherman from Seven Seas II (Jeffry McWild) * Song of Sorrow II (Wolf Hawkfield) * Blazed up Melpomene II (Helena Douglas) * Knifepoint II (Bayman) * B-Boy Z (B-Boy no B II) (Zack) * Grand Style II (Leifang) * Trip II (Jann Lee) * Guile VI (Guile) * Balrog VI (Balrog) * M. Bison VI (M. Bison) * Vega VI (Vega) * Cammy VI (Cammy) * MOTOR HEAD III (Iron Tager) * Oriental Flower III (Litchi Faye-Ling) * Marionette Purple III (Carl Clover) * Reppu III (Bang Shishigami) * Catus Carnival III (Taokaka) * Two Different Sides II (Marshall Law) * Paul Phoenix II (Paul Phoenix) * Julia Chang II (Julia Chang) * Bryan Fury II (Bryan Fury) * King II (King) * ??? (Craig Marduk) * ??? (Bob) * Regalia II (Algol) Stages =